


Linked Universe Soul Eater AU

by Cryptidcondiment



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Linked Universe, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Soul Eater AU, Swearing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptidcondiment/pseuds/Cryptidcondiment
Summary: My guy idk what to tell you its a soul eater AU for Linked Universe
Relationships: Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Hyrule gets vibe checked

**Author's Note:**

> A couple warnings that will only apply to this chapter and were not tagged!  
> -Mention of multiple eyes (that may or may not bother people but its not really detailed)  
> -Food

Hyrule let out a huff as he finished unloading all the boxes from the truck and into the back of the building he was in. Sweat rolled down his forehead, he wiped it off with a sigh before making his way over to the man in the shop. Recently, Hyrule had taken up odd jobs all around the city. Ever since he came to Death City he had been working small day jobs around the city, but nothing permanent. Not that he was looking for that anyways. Hyrule shielded his eyes from the setting sun. As he came through the back, the smell of clay and paint greeted him. Today, Hyrule had been unloading a truck full of clay and paint into the old man’s workshop in the back. The old man made beautiful pottery and it was all handmade. Hyrule always had an appreciation for stuff like this. Hyrule cleared his throat and the old man turned around to face him from the front counter.

“All done?” The old man asked. Hyrule nodded with a smile. 

“Oh good! I would do it myself but I’m not young like you anymore.” The old man smiled, digging through a small cabinet behind the front counter of the shop. 

“So, got any plans for the future? Gonna go to school? What’s a boy like you doing here?” The old man said, turning around with a small wad of cash in his hand. 

“Oh nothing special, just trying to make some money to pay rent and all that you know?” Hyrule rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Really now? I would’ve thought a young man like yourself would be here for the DWMA.” The old man remarked. Hyrule shook his head no.

“Well, thanks for helping me out today, I appreciate it. You’re always welcome to come back here if you need something to do.” The old man smiled through his white beard and handed Hyrule his pay for the day.  
“Thank you! Will do.” Hyrule took the money and counted it. 

“You better get going quick, it’s getting dark. Be careful, it’s dangerous to go alone.” The old man said.

“I’ll be careful! Thanks again!” Hyrule said as he made his way out of the shop.

Hyrule walked through the streets. It sure was quiet at night, he thought. Or at least around these parts, it was. The inner city had many stores and shops that were open at night, the city always bustled with life around there. Hyrule tended to steer clear of there, he didn’t like huge crowds. He just wasn’t used to it. He still liked going there, but just on a Monday night or something when there weren’t as many people. Hyrule kept walking, looking up at the night sky where the stars and moon shone brightly. Hyrule always loved the stars, it was so relaxing to run out to a field and lay down just to stargaze. It reminded him of home. Hyrule ended up in Death City by accident in all honesty. He used to live somewhere up north, he couldn’t really remember where. He was kind of a sheltered child. He lived somewhere with lots of fields and forests. He lived alone on a secluded property with his parents. One day his parents just never came home. Hyrule waited for days. He eventually left home in search of his parents. He walked and bussed around for quite a while until he ended up in Death City where he decided to stay. Hyrule had a habit of getting lost, and he didn’t want to risk being lost from civilization forever. 

Speaking of getting lost, Hyrule had no idea where the hell he was. He quickly surveyed his surroundings, trying to recognize a landmark or a street name. No luck. Hyrule was still in Death City (which was an achievement if you ask him) but he hadn’t really been to this side of town before. It was already dark too, so he couldn’t see very well. The sidewalk was only illuminated by the street lamps. Hyrule stayed in their light, trying to see if someone could point him in the right direction. 

“Hello?” Hyrule called out into the darkness, but there was no reply. An uneasy feeling washed over Hyrule, his senses telling him that something isn’t quite right. Suddenly the winter air was too cold, sending a chill down his spine. Now on high alert, Hyrule scanned his surroundings again. He listened closely, he couldn’t hear anything at first. But then quiet footsteps made their way towards him. Hyrule immediately turned to face the source of the sound. Before he could say anything, a figure emerged from the darkness. 

  
  


Wild stretched his arms up over his head. He rolled his neck and it cracked with a satisfying pop. Wild sat up from the couch he was napping on and looked at the clock mounted on his wall. It read 6:53 pm, which wasn’t too bad. It would just be dark since it was December. As soon as he came back from Sidon’s place he just passed out on the couch. He came home at about 4 pm, so a three-hour nap was pretty nice for him. There was only one thing on Wild’s mind though. Food. He stood up and walked over to the fridge. Opening it, he noticed some things. One, he was out of groceries, the only in the fridge was an onion Flora gave him. And two, he did not want to get groceries. Sighing, Wild supposed he could go pick something up from the restaurant a few streets down. Wild picked up a jacket he threw on the kitchen table, grabbed his keys, and headed out. 

The streets were quite calm, everyone was probably inside and warm, eating good food, not having to go get food from a restaurant because they forgot to go grocery shopping. Wild stuck his hands in his pockets, it was really starting to get cold out. He’d have to remember to bring his gloves next time. Wild turned right around the corner and saw the beautiful sign that meant he would no longer be hungry. Wild was starving over here! He was grateful to see “Koko’s Kitchen” in bright bold letters over the building. Wild quickly entered the building. He quickly escaped from the cold outside.

“Good evening, Wild,” Dorian said with a wave. “Would you like to be seated?” 

Wild shook his head no. “Can I get something to go?.” Wild said. 

“Of course, what would you like?” Dorian asked.

“How about the cream of veggie soup?”

“Of course, I’ll put your order in right away,” Dorian said before disappearing into the back.

Wild looked around at the quaint little restaurant. Paintings of landscapes from all over adorned the walls. Quiet piano jazz music played in the background, causing Wild to gently tap his foot along to the beat. Dorian quickly returned from the back, holding a small piece of paper. 

“Your order will be ready in about 20 minutes,” Dorian said. 

“Alright, thank you,” Wild said, walking out of the restaurant. He might as well go on a walk, he never did like being cooped up and waiting. Wild chose a direction and walked, he knew this town like the back of his hand so he was confident he would be back in time to get his food. Wild enjoyed late night walks, the city was always peaceful and the cold gently stung his face, but not enough to be unpleasant. Winter was nice, everyone was inside early and Wild could roam the streets as much as he liked. Actually, it was quieter than usual tonight. And colder, too. Something wasn’t sitting quite right with him. Wild sped up his pace while looking around to see if anything was out of place. Nothing was there, in fact, there wasn’t a soul in sight. Well, actually there was one. Wild realized in horror that there was a kishin soul up ahead. Wild broke into a run, he wasn’t sure where he was running but he sure was going somewhere. Wild didn’t stop running until his lungs couldn’t take it anymore. Curse his hunger making him weak as hell. Wild didn’t have time to think about where he was or how tired he was, because the sight he was met with made him feel sick to his stomach. He seemed to stop breathing, and time seemed to slow. 

The first thing Wild registered seeing was the huge, dark, creature in the middle of the street. The street lamps illuminating it’s long limbs and skinny body. Wild noticed it was walking away from him and towards something. Actually, that something was a someone! The kishin raised its long arm towards the person. The boy was standing there, but Wild couldn’t see anything else it was so dark. Wild sprung into action, attempting to run around the monster and tackle the boy to safety. He was too slow. Wild let out a strangled yell as the kishin brought its gnarled fist down. 

**CLANG!**

Hyrule was frozen to the spot as the huge monster towered over him. He should have never left the house today, he should’ve asked for directions back to his house from the old man, oh god the old man was right it was dangerous and now he was going to die. Hyrule’s legs felt like jelly as he took a step backward. The huge creature's face came into the light of the streetlamp and Hyrule almost passed out then and there. Once its face hit the light, all of its multiple, terrifying, eyes focused on him. The creature approached further until it was mere feet away from Hyrule. The terrifying creature brought an arm up and swung for Hyrule. Hyrule heard a yell from somewhere, though he barely heard it over the pounding in his ears. He brought an arm up to shield himself from the blow. Oh god, Hyrule did not want to die here. He was so young! What the hell was this thing and why did it want to kill him?! Hyrule instinctively closed his eyes as the creature’s fist flew down towards him. 

**CLANG!**

Wild slid to a stop, the glint of metal catching his eye. The kishin also seemed to pause in a bit of surprise, but quickly started gearing up for another attack. Wild brought his hands up to his mouth and let out a sharp whistle. The kishin snapped it’s head around to face Wild. The boy had also seemed to open his eyes and also seemed to quickly realize that his arm was currently half of a halberd. The boy muttered something, but the Kishin screeched loudly at Wild before charging at him. Instead of running immediately, or maybe pulling out a weapon, Wild widened his stance. The Kishin drew near, and Wild took a deep breath. When Wild focused, time seemed to slow down. Wild jumped to the side, letting the Kishin run into the brick wall behind him. Time sped up, and Wild quickly turned his attention to the boy standing in shock. The boy clearly had no idea what was happening and was terrified out of his mind.  
“Listen to me! You are a demon weapon! That means you can transform into a weapon to defeat demons!” Wild shouted. The kishin began to get back up, so Wild hauled ass over to the boy.

“Why me?!” The boy said.

“I don’t know!” Wild grabbed the boys arm and started running in a random direction. The kishin chased them. Wild was tired of all this running damn it, he made a sharp turn into an alleyway and ducked behind a dumpster with the boy. The boy's brown hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, and his hand was shaking. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Wild stuck his hand over the boy's mouth to silence him. 

“Listen, we have to defeat this thing and you are the key component. I need you to fully transition into a weapon.” Wild whispered as the Kishin found the alley. The boy tore Wild’s hand off of his mouth.  
“How do I do that?!” He whisper-yelled.

“I don’t know I’m a Meister!”  
“A what?”

“A Meister! Oh for the love of-” Wild was cut off as the Kishin let out a terrifying screech again. 

“Fuck it! You’ll get the hang of it!” Wild yelled as he dragged both of them out of their hiding spot. The kishin's many eyes focused on the two of them, and it’s too large mouth twisted into a sickening smile. If you could even call it that.

“Focus! Turn into a weapon!” Wild said, putting himself between the boy and the Kishin.

“What?!”  
“Focus or something! You can do it! Trust me!” Wild yelled. The Kishin walked towards them, reaching out a hand. The boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Wild placed a hand on the arm that was still a halberd. Wild did his best to try and connect with the boy’s soul, though he wasn’t exactly hoping. Though to his surprise, he felt a sort of snap, and suddenly the boy had transformed into a full-sized Halberd. Wild thanked the goddesses that it worked, and swung the weapon in front of him. 

Suddenly, Wild felt something that he hadn’t felt in a long time. The Kishin opened its hand and tried to claw at Wild, but he jumped back and countered with an attack of his own. He could feel the uncertainty in the boy’s soul and did his best to be of comfort.

_“I know this is scary, but you got this.”_ Wild thought.

 _“Why are you in my head?!”_ The boy panicked.

_“Calm down! This is normal!”_

Wild felt the boy relax a little bit. Good, because the Kishin had recovered from Wild’s swing at its arm and oh boy was it pissed off. Wild focused and felt the other boy focus too. Taking a deep breath, Wild dodged the next attack and rushed toward the demon. A risky move that had his partner ask what in the fresh hell he was doing. Wild was experienced and had confidence in himself. He unleashed a series of short, quick attacks on the monster. The Kishin was knocked back, and disappeared into a cloud of smoke with only a single Kishin egg soul left behind. Wild relaxed and held the weapon out. Hopefully, this kid knew how to turn back because Wild hadn’t a clue how he would explain that. Thankfully, relaxing seemed to be the answer because there was no longer a weapon in his hand. The boy stood in front of him, looking a little dazed.

“Is it dead?” The boy asked after a beat of silence passed.

“Yeah, that’s it’s soul.” Wild pointed to the small red ball. The boy just looked back at him, probably for answers.

“What’s your name, man?” Wild said.

“Hyrule.”

  
“So Hyrule, have you ever heard of the DWMA?”


	2. Chapter 2: The one where I introduce a bunch of new people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its about the horizontal line,,,,,,

The light shines through the blinds as Hyrule opens his eyes. The pleasant sound of someone, or something, trying to break his door awakes him. Seriously, what do they want from him? God. What time was it? After last night Hyrule was exhausted, he came home and barely made it to his bed. Hyrule sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He stretches his arms above his head with a yawn and throws the messy blankets off of him. The banging doesn’t stop. Whoever is behind that door must be dedicated. Hyrule grumpily walks downstairs and heads straight to the door. Whoever is at the door STILL has not stopped knocking. Holy shit Hyrule was going to fight someone. Hyrule throws open the door.

“What’s wr-” Hyrule starts.

“Morning,” Wild greets him at the door. Right. As the foggy haze of sleep clears from Hyrule’s mind he remembers what happened last night. 

“Is something wrong? Why are you here?” Hyrule asks.

“Jeez, you forgot already? Your memory might be as bad as mine!” Wild laughs.

“What?”    
“You agreed to come to the DWMA after I asked you last night,” Wild said.

“Oh. Yeah,” Hyrule paused. “Wait, no that’s not what happened. You stood outside my door after following me home and harassed me until I said yes.” Hyrule deadpanned. 

“I guided you home so you wouldn’t get lost again, actually”

“Sure.” Hyrule smiled. 

“Anyways, I already got most of your enrollment sorted out with administration. You just need to go in, so I suggest you get ready right about now.” Wild said. Hyrule nodded. Hyrule held the door open and gestured for Wild to come inside. Wild steps inside and Hyrule closes the door behind him. Wild looks around at the plain insides of Hyrule’s home. Hyrule doesn’t pay much attention and runs upstairs to take a quick shower. 

After a much-needed shower, Hyrule throws on some clean clothes and brushes his teeth and hair. Wild had been pretty silent downstairs. Hyrule makes his way downstairs to find Wild leaning against the doorframe. Hyrule grabbed his bag hanging off of the stair railing and headed out the door with Wild. 

Hyrule marveled at the bottom of the giant steps of the huge building. The school was bigger than anything he’d ever seen! He must have been standing there a little too long because Wild started heading up the stairs. Speaking of stairs, why the hell were there so many?

“You might wanna start heading up the stairs now, you got a long way to go.” Wild turned around. Hyrule glanced up at the top.

“Right.” Hyrule began to make the long trek up the stairs. Hyrule preserved as he saw Wild run up the stairs with ease. He could do that too! Hyrule began to attempt to catch up with Wild.

* * *

Alright, so Hyrule was wrong. So very wrong. His forehead dripped with sweat as the Nevada sun beat down on him. The sun had moved a bit across the sky since he started the trek up the stairs. That didn’t matter though. He was thirsty, and uncomfortable, out of breath, and tired, but he made it. Barely. One would’ve thought the winter breeze would keep him cool but running sort of gets your blood pumping. As he made it to the final step, he fell down onto the concrete below. Holy shit. Why? What kind of sick person designed this school?! Hyrule lifted his head when he saw a familiar pair of shoes enter his field of vision. 

“Are you okay?” Wild asked, holding a hand out. 

“No. Why would you make me walk up all those stairs.” Hyrule took his hand. Wild chuckled and pulled him up. Wild handed him a bottle of water. Hyrule pressed the cool metal to his burning face. Wild laughed more at his antics. Wild told him to drink it and Hyrule gladly almost chugged the whole thing. Hyrule gasped when he stopped drinking. Unfortunately, he does not have the ability to breathe while he drinks. Unless he wants to drown. 

“Thank you,” Hyrule said, handing back the water bottle.

“No problem, you can keep the water bottle. Let’s just head to death’s office.” Wild pushed the water bottle back into Hyrule’s hands. Hyrule thanked him hastily and followed Wild as he began to walk inside.

The halls inside were empty, only the occasional student making their way to an unknown destination. Wild guided him through the winding halls and staircases. The two of them walked mostly in silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but it did make Hyrule wonder about Wild. As soon as Wild walked into the doors of the DWMA his entire demeanor seemed to change. Wild was quiet, his back was straightened, and his shoulders squared. What happened to the guy who was going to break down his door until he woke up earlier this morning? Hyrule chose not to say anything, Wild must have his reasons.

“Wild!” A voice came from behind them. Both Wild and Hyrule turned around. A young man with strange markings on his face came jogging up behind them. 

“Hi, Twilight.” Wild relaxes a bit. The man named Twilight quickly fixes his sash and turned towards Hyrule. 

“Hi, my name’s Twilight. Who might you be?” Twilight offered his hand.

“I’m Hyrule, I’m enrolling here today.” Hyrule shook his hand. Was everyone’s name here so weird? Hyrule assumed Wild was just a special case but Twilight seemed almost equally weird as a name. Though he shouldn’t really be talking because his name wasn’t exactly a common one either.    
“Nice to meet you Hyrule, I’m glad you’re joining our school today.” Twilight smiled before turning to Wild.

“I was wondering if you could help me out with tracking down my Meister? He’s run off again and didn’t know up to class.” Twilight said with a frown.

“We need to go to death’s office first, but I don’t see why not afterward,” Wild said. 

“I can come with you if you’d like. Wild here’s not much of a conversationalist.” Twilight ruffled Wild’s hair.

“Sure!” Hyrule smiled. Wild grumbled something under his breath before getting his face pinched by Twilight. The trio made their way down some more corridors and more staircases.

Suddenly they made it to a large door. Twilight opened the door for Wild and Hyrule. Hyrule thanked him quietly. Hyrule found himself very lost. Why was there a sky in here? He just grabbed onto Wild’s sleeve and followed him down the hallway. Twilight walked ahead of the two, he seemed excited to reach the end of the hall. Once they reached the end, a round, raised floor sat in the middle of the room. A beautiful woman with long red hair stood in front of a mirror. An older man also stood near her. The markings on his cheeks matched the tone of the woman’s red hair. The woman turned around, but the man simply turned his gaze toward them before his eyes landed on Twilight. The man smiled, and the woman gestured the three over. Hyrule still hid behind Wild as he moved forward. Twilight gave the red-haired woman a big hug and did the same for the older man. The red-haired woman turned to Wild and Hyrule. 

“Hello Wild! Is this your friend?” The woman said. 

“Yep,” Wild steps aside and gestures to Hyrule. Hyrule waves awkwardly which made the woman laugh a bit. 

“Hi, I’m Hyrule.” 

“Hello Hyrule, I’m Death!” The woman said with a sweet smile.

…

What?

“Huh?” Hyrule said. 

“My name is Malon, but most students call me death.” She explained. Hyrule just nodded as if he understood why. 

“This is my husband, Time.” Malon grabbed the man's arm. Time’s surprised expression softened at his wife. 

“Anyways,” Malon wiped her hands on her black dress. “You’re looking to enroll?” 

“I was told most of the process was done, I just needed to come in and do some things?” Hyrule asked.    
“Yep! Just a few papers for you to sign.” Malon walked over to a filing cabinet that Hyrule swore wasn’t there before and pulled out a few papers.

* * *

“All done!” Malon said, picking up the sheets of paper Hyrule signed off of her desk. “You’ll be living in student housing soon and we’ve sent some people to help pack up your stuff!” Malon said. Hyrule didn’t want to question how fast she was able to get that done. He thanked her and stood up. Twilight and Wild seemed to be having a conversation, Time seemed to be just listening in. Hyrule walked over.

“That’s why you were banned from the german hot dog stand? Really?” Twilight said. Wild nodded solemnly.    
“What?” Hyrule asked, very confused.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it. You’re moving into student housing, right? You can always room with me if you want, I have an extra room.” Wild said.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”   
“Well we’re gonna be partners right? Why not?” Wild shrugged. 

“That’d be nice!” Hyrule smiles, and there’s a strange vulnerability in Wild’s expression. Hyrule doesn’t say anything. Twilight looked at Wild with a hint of shock before returning to his usual stoic expression. Twilight seems to remember that they had something to do.    
“Right! We should go find Legend right about now huh?” Twilight said. Wild nodded and the trio made their way to the exit while waving goodbye to Malon and Time. Twilight stopped when Time grabbed his arm with a serious expression. 

“Be home by seven we’re having lasagna.” Time said. Twilight nodded and the trio began to walk out the door again. Time must be Twilight’s dad then. It makes sense, the two look quite similar. Malon seems like a nice woman, she’s also very motherly. What was it like for Twilight growing up and-

“Wait,” Hyrule paused, causing the other two to look at him. “Is your mom the grim reaper?!” Hyrule asked. Twilight thought about it before rubbing the back of his neck.   
“Uh, yeah. Most people are shocked too.” Twilight said sheepishly. “I’ve got a brother too. He’s probably out causing trouble though.” 

“Woah…” Hyrule said.

“Anyways, interesting revelations aside, where do you think your meister is, Twilight?” Wild asked. Twilight thought for a moment.

“I think I know where he is,” Twilight said.

* * *

The three boys arrive at their destination. The sun was setting even though it was only about 4 or 5 pm. Hyrule looked around him. The pine needles under his feet crunched pleasantly. The park was beautiful, and pretty green for being in the middle of the desert. Though, Twilight seemed to be less focused on the scenery and more focused on the fact that his Meister was near. Wild seemed to be listening intently, but not to the sound of the trees swaying in the cool winter breeze. No, Wild was listening for something else. What could he be listening for? Twilight’s Meister? 

_ “I think I can hear him singing.” _ Wild thought. Hyrule jumped, it would take some time for him to get used to hearing someone else’s thoughts in his head. 

_ “Twilight’s Meister?” _ Hyrule responded. Wild nodded at him and kept following Twilight. Twilight could probably hear it too, considering he had picked a direction and was briskly walking in that direction. As Hyrule drew closer he could hear the soft melody of a song. Someone was humming nearby, but clearly the other two caught on before Hyrule because they were almost out of sight again. Hyrule sprinted to catch up with them. How did they walk so fast?! He caught up to them shortly because they had stopped. Catching his breath, Hyrule looked up to see what for. On the edge of a concrete wall sat the person they had been searching for. Looking down at them from the wall, sat Twilight’s Meister.

“Oh, it’s just you guys. What do you want?” The boy asked, crossing his legs. Twilight seemed to be a little annoyed but ignored him. 

“You skipped class today and-”    
“Wait who’s the new guy, I don’t recognize him from the DWMA.” Legend cut Twilight off. 

“My name is Hyrule, what’s yours?” Hyrule spoke up. He’d reach out a hand but this guy didn’t seem too excited to be making friends. The boy arched an eyebrow and seemed to think about his answer for a moment. He made up his mind when he jumped down from the wall.

“My name’s Legend.” 


End file.
